Phantasmgoria of the Summer Night
by Shiroi Kagami
Summary: Gadis berpita merah...aku tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi pada saat itu...aku mulai mengerti dia ingin aku berada di dekatnya


"O-Oi!"

Di malam yang tenang, sambil melihat indahnya gemerlap desa, aku terus memikirkan yang terjadi padaku hari ini...apakah ini mimpi?

"Ini hukuman karena kebodohanmu"

Gadis yang mengenakkan dua tub rambut, pita merah yang menjadi ciri khasnya, dan berteman baik denganku sejak lama, hari ini menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...dan kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku. Ini semua...dimulai dari 20 jam yang lalu. Saat itu...adalah musim panas...saat aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun.

* * *

"..."

Jumat, 28 juni 2014, mataku benar-benar hampir sama sekali tidak bisa terangkat.

"Nggh..."

Aku terus melawan rasa malas itu, tapi rasa malas itu sudah terlalu kuat sampai-sampai menguasai mata dan tubuhku.

"Menyebalkan..."

Akhirnya, setelah berusaha dengan susah payah, mata kananku terbuka.

"..."

Dengan pelahan aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang berada di depanku...tapi...

"Krr..."

Ditambah panas yang sangat menyengat. Bukannya bangun aku malah jadi ingin tidur lagi di kamarku yang-

"Bangun!"

"Buuuh!"

Rasa dingin yang luar biasa menyelubuingi sekujur tubuhku. Sudah jelas, rasa dingin itu adalah air sumur yang selalu kuambil setiap hari.

"Woi! Kau pernah diajarkan tata krama tidak!?"

"Haa? Tata krama? Orang sepertimu mana perlu diberi tata krama"

"Kh..."

Menjengkelkan seperti biasa, tapi...mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau kulayani, dia tidak akan selesai berdebat denganku. Aku terpaksa mengalah dan memberikan helaian nafas padanya.

"Haah...kau mau apa?"

Rein Angelicus...itulah nama gadis kecil yang berambut pirang abu-abu, mengenakan jubah hitam dan sedang berdiri di atas kasurku ini. Dia dan adiknya tinggal di rumahku sejak setahun yang lalu. Mereka bukan adikku ataupun orang yang punya hubungan darah denganku. Bagaimana aku menemukan mereka? Aku lupa kejadian rincinya...tapi itu benar-benar sangat tidak menyenangkan dan menyakitkan untuk diingat.

"Ada tamu, tuh"

"Tamu?"

"Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si tukang nyelinap itu"

"Aha ha ha...dia, ya..."

Aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang, mengenakan jaket yang selalu kugantung di belakang pintu kamarku dan membuka pintu depan.

"Mau apa di kemari..."

Tukang nyelinap...aku tahu dia siapa, lagipula dia adalah tetanggaku. Satu-Satunya orang yang memiliki panggilan itu adalah...

"Yo"

Kirisame Marisa.

"Apa?"

Dari raut mukanya, dia sepertinya ingin meminta sesuatu. Tumben sekali, biasanya kalau mau mengambil sesuatu, dia selalu mengambil tanpa izin.

"Aku mau pinjam sabun cuci, ehe he he..."

"Kenapa kau tidak minta Paris saja untuk mengambilkannya untukmu? Aku masih ngantuk"

"Tadinya begitu, tapi aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun"

Aneh...biasanya Paris tidak pergi kemana-mana dan selalu bangun paling pagi di rumahku, tapi kenapa dia tidak ada?

"Baiklah...tunggu sebentar"

Aku berjalan ke belakang dengan badan membungkuk, mengambil batangan biru kecil di tempat mencuci dan kembali ke depan rumah.

"Segini cukup tidak?"

"Ah, terima kasih, Kagami. Aku berhutang padamu"

Gak usah ngomong begitu kalau hutang yang kemarin-kemarin masih belum kau bayar.

...

Dia selalu mengatakan itu setiap kali aku memberinya sesuatu, barang-barang yang dia curi dari rumahku lebih banyak daripada yang kuberi. Entahlah apa dia dari lahir sudah kena penyakit panjang tangan atau apa, tapi itu sangat menggangguku karena aku harus selalu waspada saat dia bertamu ke rumahku.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, untuk festival musim panas tahun ini, kau ingin jual apa?"

Setiap tahun, lebih tepatnya tanggal 28 Juni, hari ini dunia khayalan yang bernama Gensokyou ini selalu mengadakan festival musim panas. Untuk orang-orang sepertiku dan Marisa, kami sering menjadi penjual dari pada pengunjung, karena untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keuangan kami yang selalu kritis setiap akhir bulan.

"Entahlah, tergantung situasi"

"Hee...begitu, ya..."

Tahun lalu, aku, Rein dan adiknya Paris memutuskan untuk menjual kubus mainan yang bernama Rubick. Berkat itu, kami sukses besar dan merauk keuntungan yang cukup banyak. Sayang, 2 hari kemudian, rumahku kena topan, jadi uangnya terpaksa dipakai untuk reparasi rumah. Mana biaya untuk bahan-bahan perbaikannya belum lunas, lagi...

"Aha ha ha...kau masih teringat kejadian yang menimpamu tahun lalu, ya?"

"Tidak juga...aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain selain menjual"

Sambil tertawa kecil, Marisa menyelungkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Hm...Hm...kenapa kau tidak melakukan sirkus di desa saja?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu?"

Dia tertawa kecil mendengar bantahanku.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya memberi saran, kok. Baiklah, sudah dulu, ya. Dadah!"

Marisa menaiki sapunya, terbang menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku setelah aku memperlihatkan senyuman kecil sebagai rasa terima kasih.

Akhirnya dia pergi, aku bisa lega. Jujur saja, dari tadi aku melihat semua gerak-geriknya, karena kalau tidak, satu barang di rumahku bisa menghilang.

"Aku pulaang"

Angin yang berhembus di belakangku bersamaan dengan suara kepakan sayap mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Paris? Dari mana saja kau?"

"Ma-Maaf...barusan aku sedang mencari jamur di hutan buat sarapan, tapi..."

Sambil menunduk ketakutan, gadis berambut putih di depanku memperlihatkan keranjangnya.

"Waktu kubawa, tanganku tak sengaja terpeleset. Jadinya jamurnya jatuh dan rusak"

"Haah..."

Ceroboh dan pemalu, itulah yang sudah menjadi sifat utama adiknya Rein, Paris Angelicus. Sifatnya sangat berlawanan dengan kakaknya, karena itulah dia lebih mudah diatur.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Paris, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha"

"Kagami-san..."

"Tunggu saja di dalam, aku mau ke desa dulu, beli bahan makanan"

"Baiklah"

Aku sebaiknya cepat-cepat pergi, karena setiap kali aku pergi ke desa...

"Hoi!"

Hal yang tidak kuinginkan selalu terjadi.

"Ka-Kakak sudah bangun?"

Rein tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping adiknya.

"Tentu saja! Ini kan musim panas. Hei, Kagami! Ajak aku kalau tidak akan kuobrak-abrik rumahmu!"

Aku memperlihatkan senyumku sambil menutup muka dengan telapak tangan.

Rein akhir-akhir ini selalu ikut denganku kalau aku pergi ke desa manusia, dia ingin membeli takoyaki di toko yang berada di sana, itu adalah makanan kesukaannya, dan karena itu...kantongku selalu kering saat pulang ke rumah.

"Baiklah, baik, tapi aku hanya punya 300 yen, lho"

"Kalau begitu, bawa uang lebih banyak!"

"Gak usah protes, aku memang cuma punya uang segitu"

Aku terbang menjauhi rumahku yang dingin dan nyaman.

"Hati-Hati di jalan, kakak, Kagami-san!"

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara Paris dari kejauhan, aku memutuskan untuk terbang lebih cepat.

"Up..."

Hiruk-pikuk mendominasi toko-toko di desa, inilah yang selalu terjadi. Akhirnya aku sampai di pinggir desa, lebih baik aku bersikap normal mulai dari sini, aku tidak ingin membuat keributan.

"Oi, Rein, apa yang kubilang soal melebarkan sayap di kerumunan orang-orang?"

"Khu khu khu...untuk apa takut, Kagami? Toh mereka akan terpesona melihat-"

Tiba-Tiba kaleng cat menggelinding dan mengenai sayapnya.

"Gu...Guaaah!?"

Tuh, kan...

"Ah, maafkan kami"

Tidak dapat menahan rasa kaget melihat sayap hitamnya terkena cat kuning dari atap, dia menoleh ke atas dan membentak dua pria yang berdiri di sana.

"Woi! Kerja yang benar, dong! Dasar...orang miskin seperti kalian bisanya hanya-"

"Hentikan"

Secara refleks, aku memukul kepalanya. Aku sudah biasa melakukan ini kalau dia berkata yang macam-macam.

"Aduh!"

Aku lebih baik menghentikan caciannya, karena beberapa bulan lalu, ada beberapa Youkai yang kesal sampai-sampai berkelahi dengannya dan membuat keributan, tapi yang aneh...kenapa para Youkai selalu mengadu padaku kalau dia membuat masalah?

"Dasar tidak sopan...Sudahlah, ayo pergi"

Aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf dan mengajak Rein pergi dari sini. Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis arogan ini mencibir padaku.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Kagami?"

"Lah, sudah jelas, kan?"

Dengan tawa kecilku, aku mempercepat langkahku. Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya aku sampai di pasar.

"Asik! Kedai Takoyaki!"

Rein terlihat kegirangan melihat kedai yang berada di sebelah pasar.

"Nih, kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"

Aku memberikan 100 Yen padanya, itu cukup untuk membeli 10 Takoyaki...kurasa.

"Apaan, nih!? Di tempatku, ini sih cuma cukup buat beli permen!"

Aku sekarang jadi memikirkan apakah aku harus memukulnya dengan tangan kiri atau tangan kanan, sampai...

"Wah! Hari ini beli 5 gratis makan sepuasnya! Khu khu khu...kali ini kau kumaafkan, Kagami! Sampai jumpa!"

Rein berlari menuju kedai Takoyaki dan pergi.

Untunglah spanduk diskon di depan kedai Takoyaki itu menyelamatkanku, kalau tidak...aku tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Haah..."

Dengan helaian nafas, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke pasar. Pasar di dunia ini...anggap saja sudah seperti supermarket, di dalam ruangan, lengkap, dan nyaman. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mulai membuat ini semua, tapi...baru 2 tahun berlalu saja Gensokyou sudah memiliki bangunan sebesar ini.

"Baiklah..."

Jamur, jahe, ayam, dan kentang. Karena hari ini aku ingin membuat semur, kurasa semua ini cukup.

"Oh, iya..."

Aku berjalan ke bagian bumbu, aku hanya tinggal mengambil satu barang lagi.

"Merica...Merica...Aha"

Baiklah, sudah dapat. Sekarang hanya tinggal berjalan ke tukang kasir dan menyelesaikan ini semua.

"Semuanya menjadi-"

Aku dan petugas kasir mengangkat alis kami saat melihat satu sama lain. Aku tidak percaya kalau orang yang menjadi petugas kasir itu adalah...

"Sanae!?"

"Ah, Kagami-san, sedang belanja untuk sarapan, ya?"

"I-Iya..."

Apa!? Tunggu! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan! Yang ingin kukatakan adalah...

"Kenapa kau ada disini!?"

"Umm? Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh disini, ya?"

Kochiya Sanae...beberapa orang menyebutnya dewi dari kuil Moriya, pekerjaan yang sering dia kerjakan sehari-hari adalah menjaga, mempromosikan, dan mencari kepercayaan dari rakyat sekitar untuk dua dewa yang tinggal di kuil Moriya. Aku tidak hapal nama kedua dewa itu, soalnya aku jarang sekali bertemu dengan mereka.

"Bukan itu juga, sih..."

Aku hanya heran...bukankah dia seharusnya berada di kuil Moriya?

"Berhubung sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahun Suwako-sama, aku ingin mencari uang agar bisa membeli hadiah untuknya"

"Ah, begitu, ya..."

"Ngomong-Ngomong...kau akan pergi ke festival musim panas, tidak?

"Entahlah. Lagian kalau ke sana, aku tidak akan punya uang untuk makan, ha ha ha"

Daripada melakukan hal mubazir itu, aku lebih baik berjualan. Namun sayang, aku tidak sempat untuk mencari sesuatu untuk dijual, waktunya sudah mepet.

"Ooh...begitu...kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ajak seseorang untuk pergi denganmu saja?"

"Aku? Jangan bercanda, kau kira ada orang yang mau pergi denganku"

Sanae tersenyum licik sambil menghitung uang kembalianku.

"Fu fu fu...kurasa kalau 'dia', aku yakin ajakanmu akan diterima dengan senang hati"

Dia...ah...aku paham betul apa maksudnya.

"Berisik, dan lagi mana kembalianku?"

"Kenapa, Kagami-san? Mau mengelak ya?"

"Bukan, tapi..."

Aku menunjuk ke sebelahku, para pelanggan sudah menungguku dari tadi, mereka terlihat sangat marah.

"Kau membuatku menghalangi antrian"

Sanae langsung panik dan meminta maaf padaku.

"A-Aaaah! Maaf! Maaf! Ini dia! Terima kasih sudah belanja!"

Aku berjalan pergi setelah mengambil kembalianku.

"Dasar...bikin susah saja!"

"Aaaah! Maaf! Maafkan saya!"

Kasihan sekali...tapi aku tidak tahan melepaskan tawaku melihat Sanae meminta maaf dan membungkuk ke semua pelanggan. Pada saat aku membuka pintu, seseorang yang Sanae sebut 'dia' itu menabrakku.

"Aduh!" "Aduh!"

Semua barang belanjaanku terjatuh. Syukurlah aku tidak bawa telur. Kalau iya, aku sudah memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak-"

Gadis berpita merah, mengenakan baju Miko yang berwarna merah, dan berambut hitam menatapku dengan matanya yang coklat dan bulat.

"Ah...Kagami-kun, maafkan aku. Aku kurang hati-hati hari ini"

"Tidak apa-apa, lagian aku yang salah tidak lihat jalan"

Orang di depanku ini...dia adalah Hakurei Reimu, seorang Miko yang tinggal di kuil Hakurei. Dia juga mirip dengan Sanae yang juga merupakan seorang Miko, hanya saja Reimulah yang sebagian besar mengatasi masalah-masalah atau insiden yang melanda Gensokyou. Anggap saja...dia adalah super hero di dunia ini.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Belanja, sudah jelas, kan?"

"Ah, begitu, ya...bodohnya aku"

Dia yang biasanya ceria dan selalu mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan menjadi pendiam.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

Aku tidak ingin menganggunya, tapi...aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Kau yakin?"

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa mukanya perlahan memerah.

"Tidak...tapi...Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya disini"

"Oh...baik-"

Setelah menaruh semua belanjaanku, Reimu menarik tanganku.

"Sini"

"O-Oi...kita mau kemana?"

Dia merasa kesal sehingga menautkan alisnya.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja!"

Dengan helaian nafas, aku memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-katanya.

Dia terus menarikku dan menyeretku ke sebuah gang yang terletak tidak jauh dari sini.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

"..."

Setelah sampai di sini, entah kenapa dia terlihat gugup dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau sudah ingat apa yang akan kau kata-"

"Musim panas"

Aku yang tadinya membalikkan badanku kembali berpaling ke arahnya.

"Kau...apa kau akan datang ke festival musim panas?"

Baiklah...ini sudah ke-3 kalinya orang-orang bertanya hal yang sama padaku. Itu mulai membuatku muak, tapi...kalau dipikir-pikir, kurasa tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang untuk satu hari.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"..."

Dia tersenyum.

Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya...tapi kalau kulihat dari mukanya dia terlihat senang, tapi dia juga terlihat gelisah. Tidak lama setelah itu, dia memberikan pertanyaan keduanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Melihat petasan dari genteng rumah orang, seperti yang biasa kulakukan setiap tahun"

Dari tahun ke tahun, aku hanya melakukan itu setiap malam festival musim panas. Memang terlihat bodoh karena umumnya orang-orang pada saat itu selalu melihatnya dari dekat, tapi aku menikmatinya, karena langit yang gelap menjadi terlihat lebih berwarna tapi tidak terlalu terang. Entahlah, mungkin dia akan tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

"...Ufu...ufu fu fu fu..."

Dan aku memang benar.

"Jadi kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk mentertawakanku?"

"Ufu fu- .Ah, maaf. Tidak...aku...aku...Aaaah! Mengapa susah sekali, sih!?"

Sifatnya langsung berputar 180 derajat saat dia berteriak sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pelipisnya.

"Maukah...maukah...maukah kau pergi ke festival musim panas denganku!?"

...

...

Hah?

Aku menatap matanya. Kemudian dengan cepat mukanya langsung memerah bagaikan termometer yang bersuhu 100 derajat dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Kau mau atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan itu...mau dipikir berkali-kali pun, ini sudah jelas ajakan untuk kencan.

"Khu khu khu...aha ha ha ha ha ha..."

Ekspresinya yang lucu dan wajahnya yang manis saat dia sedang malu atau marah tidak pernah gagal membuatku tertawa.

"Dasar...kenapa kau tertawa? Kau ingin mengejekku?"

Sambil memperlihatkan senyuman, aku menepuk kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau mau jam berapa?"

Dia dengan secepat kilat menoleh ke arahku.

"Bo...Bohong...ka-kau...be-benar-benar mau pergi denganku?"

"Ya"

Seratus persen dia akan sangat kecewa kalau aku menolak ajakannya, dan lagi...dia adalah orang yang kusukai, jadi mana bisa aku menolak ajakannya?

"Baikalah, jam 7 malam hari ini di pinggir desa, jangan telat, ya!"

Dia pergi dan berlari dengan gembira. Entahlah, tapi...kelihatannya dia benar-benar senang sekali.

"Ayayaya...aku benar-benar mendapat foto yang bagus. 'Hakurei Miko akhirnya telah menemukan cinta sejatinya'...Khu khu khu...kurasa itu akan menjadi artikel yang bagus"

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang tidak ingin kutemui.

"Aku tahu kau di atas sana, Aya. Apa aku harus mengeluarkan rantaiku untuk mengikatmu?"

"Maaf, maaf...aku hanya bercanda"

Seorang gadis melompat dari atap rumah dan menghalangi matahari yang kulihat. Kemudian dia mendarat di depanku dan menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, Hm. Aku tidak keberatan kalau jadi juru potret untuk memotret kalian di saat-saat-"

Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan pedangku dan mengarahkan mata pedangku tepat di lehernya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ti-Tidak, aha...ha...ha..."

Shameimaru Aya, seorang tengu tercepat di Gensokyou dan juga merupakan reporter dari koran Bunbun. Dia tidak pernah lepas dari kameranya dan selalu memotret kejadian-kejadian yang menarik, bahkan kejadian yang tidak boleh difoto ataupun orang yang tidak ingin difoto kegiatannya, karena itulah dia sedikit dibenci oleh beberapa pihak. Alasan dia dibenci selain karena tingkahnya, ia juga selalu menyebarkan berita yang penuh dengan propaganda setiap hari, yang membuat kami merasa kalau halaman rumah kami dikotori oleh sebuah kertas yang bernama koran. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin aku dan Reimu difoto olehnya.

"Tapi...serius, aku mau memotret kalian. Aku tidak akan macam-macam, kok"

"Berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus percaya padamu"

"Karena kau sudah menjadi pelanggan setiaku selama bulan ini, aku akan memberikan layanan gratis untukmu"

"Pelanggan...setia?"

Rein...dia paling senang dengan berita picisan yang Aya berikan setiap hari, sampai-sampai dia memaksaku untuk terus berlangganan Koran Bunbun saat aku mau berhenti berlangganan 4 bulan yang lalu.

"Daripada kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikenang. Umur manusia itu pendek, lho"

Dengan sedikit tawa, aku membalas ucapannya.

"...Tidak usah, tapi kalau kau benar-benar ingin memotretku saat itu, aku tidak keberatan"

"Baiklah"

"Au!"

Kilatan cahaya yang berasal dari kameranya menusuk mataku.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Kagami-san. Sampai jumpa!"

Dalam sekejap Aya sudah menghilang di depan mataku.

"..."

Setelah itu, aku pulang kerumah. Aku tidak punya apapun untuk dikerjakan sampai nanti malam, soalnya tempat aku kerja, Kourindou, hari ini tutup.

Sambil menonton TV, aku terus memperhatikan jam dinding di rumahku.

"..."

Dan sekarang, waktu menunjukkan pukul 6. Tidak sia-sia aku meminjam 3 kaset DVD, itu semua cukup untuk membuatku tidak beranjak dari sofa rumahku sepanjang hari.

"A-Anu...Kagami-san..."

Dari balik sofa, aku melihat Rein dan Paris yang mengenakkan Kimono mereka. Aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah membelikannya untuk mereka, atau waktu itu aku hanya asal beli saja?

"Kami mau pergi ke desa, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Ah, tung-"

Teringat janjiku pada Reimu, aku memutuskan untuk diam dan kembali menonton filmku.

"Aku sedang malas"

"Haah? Tumben-Tumbenan kau tidak ikut. Biasanya kau buka stan disana" sahut Rein.

"Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk dijual hari ini, dan lagi...oaaaehm...karena kau mengguyurku tadi pagi, aku kurang tidur"

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Kagami-san?"

"Ti-Tidak Paris, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kelelahan"

Aku mengatakan ini untuk bohong, sih, tapi jujur saja, aku masih sedikit ngantuk.

"Ba-Baiklah"

"Kami pergi dulu, Kagami! Jaga rumah dengan benar, ya!"

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu kepada pemilik rumah, gadis sialan" gumamku dengan suara gemetar.

Mereka membuka pintu rumahku dan pergi.

"Haah..."

Bukannya aku ingin ingkar janji, tapi aku tidak ingin mereka ikut, terutama kalau ada Rein.

Rein dan Reimu sudah bagaikan anjing dan kucing setiap kali mereka berpapasan satu sama lain. Karena itulah, aku ingin pergi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"..."

Dan sekarang sudah jam...7 tepat!?

"Ga-Gawat!"

Aku melompat dari sofa, mandi dengan cepat dan segera pergi keluar.

"Sial..."

19.15...aku baru sampai di pinggiran desa, kuharap aku tidak membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Ah!"

Aku melihatnya dikerumuni oleh dua orang pria, entah kenapa dia terlihat gelisah.

"Ayolah, Reimu-chan! Kau tidak keberatan main dengan kami, kan?"

"Kalian maksa sekali, sih

"Kami tidak ingin melihatmu..."

Reimu kebetulan melihatku yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, saat itu juga dia dengan cepat dia langsung memeluk tanganku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, sayang"

"Grkh!?"

A-Apa dia sinting!? Mengatakan itu di depan banyak orang!?

"Oi, kau siapa?"

"A-Aah...anu..."

Aku kebingungan saat dua pria itu menghampiriku.

"Oi...Reimu..."

"Berpura-puralah kau adalah pacarku, cepat!"

Reimu melotot dan berbisik padaku. Matanya yang mengerikan seolah-olah mengatakan 'Kalau kau tidak menurut, akan kubunuh kau!'.

"Oi"

Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk menenagkan diri, kemudian aku bicara dengan tegas.

"Aku adalah pacarnya. Ada perlu apa kalian dengannya?"

"..."

Mereka melihat satu sama lain, kemudian salah satu dari mereka berpaling dari kami.

"Menyebalkan. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi, kurasa hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan kita"

Mereka berdua pergi. Setelah itu, Reimu menghembuskan nafas leganya dan menjauh dariku.

"Fiuh...akhirnya..."

"Kau ada urusan apa dengan mereka?"

"Hanya orang-orang mata keranjang. Dari tadi mereka terus mengejarku, ngomong-ngomong...kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"Ah...itu..."

Melihatku panik dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, dia tersenyum.

"Ufu fu...aku hanya bercanda. Setidaknya kau datang, itu sudah cukup"

Untuk malam ini...aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi...selain karena wajah cantiknya, Kimono merah yang dia pakai benar-benar membuatnya benar-benar terlihat menawan hari ini. Jujur saja...kalau dia tidak tetap memakai tub rambutnya, kurasa aku tidak akan bisa mengenalinya.

"Be...Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Bajuku jelek, ya?"

"Ti-Tidak, kok! Kau terlihat luar biasa hari ini"

Mukanya langsung berubah menjadi merah. Kemudian, dia mulai melangkah.

"Ma...Maaf kalau aku mengatakan yang bukan-bukan. Ayo"

Keadaan desa selalu ramai pada setiap tanggal ini. Tidak ada yang bekerja, tidur, ataupun tidak melakukan apa-apa, semuanya berbahagia. Ada yang berlarian kesana-kemari, bermain permainan berhadiah, menonton pertunjukkan, atau makan sampai kenyang di kedai kesukaan mereka. Namun, kalau kulihat-lihat, pengunjung tahun ini rasanya lebih ramai daripada tahun kemarin. Kenapa, ya...

"U-Uwaaa! Aku gagal lagi"

"Aah. Kau payah sekali, Dai!"

Entah kenapa...kurasa aku mengenal dua peri yang sedang bermain permainan tangkap ikan mas itu.

"Ci-Cirno-chan...aku memang kurang handal kalau main yang beginian, ha ha ha..."

"Baiklah, kali ini giliranku! Lihatlah, Dai! Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu"

"Jangan dibekukan, Cirno-chan! Kasihan ikannya!"

"Hee...memangnya harus selalu pakai jaring, ya?"

"Kan aturannya memang begitu"

"Haah...menyebalkan, baiklah. Meskipun aku tidak memakai sihirku, itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menangkap kalian, ikan-ikan bodoh! Bersiaplah!

Aku perlahan menengok ke arah Reimu setelah selesai mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Oi...Reimu, tidak apa-apa, tuh?"

"Apa?"

Dia menyadari kalau aku menengok ke arah dua peri yang berada di sana.

"Ah? Mereka? Kau tidak baca poster-poster yang terpasang di desa?"

Aku pernah baca, dan...akan membosankan sekali kalau kukatakan, tapi intinya, di situ dikatakan bahwa semua boleh berbahagia di tempat ini...eh...tunggu dulu...

"Reimu...jangan bilang kalau arti kata dari 'Semua' yang kubaca di poster desa adalah..."

"Manusia, Youkai, para arwah, iblis...mereka semua boleh datang ke tempat ini"

"Bu-Bukankah mereka akan membuat kekacauan di desa kalau kau lakukan itu!?"

Dia membalas kepanikanku dengan senyuman kecil yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir mereka membuat kekacauan? Lihatlah di sekitarmu, apa mereka ingin merusak kesenangan mereka sendiri?"

Di sekitarku...tidak ada yang lain selain kegembiraan. Memang benar, mana ada orang yang mau merusak kesenangan ini?

"Karena itu..."

Tangannya yang lembut tiba-tiba memegang tanganku.

"Kalau mereka bisa bersenang-senang, kenapa kita tidak bisa? Ayo!"

"O-Oi! Tunggu!"

Dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke berbagai tempat permainan. Lucunya, tidak ada satupun yang dapat kami menangkan

"Wah...menyenangkan, ya...tapi sayang juga, uang kita habis tapi kita masih belum memenangkan apapun"

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi...mumgkin bukan rezeki kita, ha ha ha..."

Meski Reimu terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi kurasa dia benar-benar senang.

"Ayo! Ayo! Siapa saja yang dapat mengenai si mata banteng akan dapat hadiah langka dan menarik!"

"Hadiah langka?"

Reimu menoleh dengan secepat kilat ke arah ke tempat permainan tembak yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Sudahlah, itu cuma taktik pedagang. Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin a-"

Aku hanya melihat udara di tempat Reimu berdiri.

"Paman, aku mau coba!"

"Ah, silahkan!"

"Haah...dasar"

Dia terlihat masih antusias soal mendapatkan hadiah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangkat bahuku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau ternyata dia punya sifat kekanak-kanakan.

"Berapa harga permainan ini?"

"Ah, sekali coba harganya 50 yen"

Di dompetku, untungnya aku masih punya 500 yen. Soal ucapanku yang tadi pagi...aku bohong pada Rein, karena kalau dia tahu aku punya uang banyak, dia pasti akan merampokku.

"Ini"

Aku memberikan 150 yen kepada paman penjaga permainan ini. 150 yen...dengan kata lain, aku punya tiga kali kesempatan.

"..."

Baiklah...ini seperti pertarungan tembak-tembakan yang biasa kulakukan dengan orang-orang di dunia ini, kau hanya tinggal membidik sasaran dan...

"Hah?"

Tidak mungkin, biasanya aku selalu tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Sekali lagi!"

Tembakan kedua yang kulepaskan juga mengalami kegagalan yang sama, padahal aku yakin kalau aku sudah mengarahkannya dengan tepat.

"..."

Peluru ketigaku sekarang berakhir di garis putih papan Dart. 3 kali coba sudah kulakukan, aku sudah gagal.

"Kau tidak dapat juga, Kagami-kun?"

"Aha ha ha...maaf, ya"

"Kalian payah sekali, tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa sihir"

Saat kami sedang mentertawakan kegagalan kami, suara ejekan dari belakang terdengar di telinga kami.

"Sa...Sakuya?"

Seorang wanita bernama Izayoi Sakuya yang berpakaian ala pembantu itu menatap Reimu.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau masih punya satu kesempatan, ya?"

"I-Iya, sih, tapi..."

"Akan kuajarkan bagaimana caranya membidik dengan benar"

Sakuya mengeluarkan tiga buah pisau dan memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah papan Dart itu selama lima detik, kemudian...

"Hiah!"

Tangannya yang lincah melempar semua pisau itu sekaligus.

"Whoa..."

Tidak ada yang meleset, ketiga pisau itu mengenai titik merah di papan Dart itu dengan sempurna.

"O-Oi...Sakuya..."

Dengan sedikit angkuh, dia membalikkan punggungnya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, anggap saja itu sebagai-"

"Kau seharusnya menggunakan pistol"

"He!?"

Keangkuhannya berakhir mendengar ucapanku, setelah itu wajahnya menjadi pucat. Aku yakin, dia malu sekali setelah pamer yang ternyata...dia tidak dapat apa-apa dari apa yang dia pamerkan.

"Ayo pergi, Reimu"

"I-Iya"

Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakuya dan mencari permainan lain.

"Saaakuuyaaa!"

Suara anak kecil ini...adalah suara majikannya Sakuya, aku tidak menduga kalau dia juga datang kemari.

"Aneh..."

"Ah, Onee-sama, kau sudah menemukan Sakuya?"

Tidak lama kemudian, aku melihat adiknya datang menghampiri kakaknya.

"Belum. Entahlah, dia kemana, ya? Apa dia nyasar?"

"Eeeeh...tidak mungkin...masa dia bisa nyasar..."

Adiknya yang memiliki sayap berwarna-warni dan bermata merah itu menengok ke segala arah, kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh seseorang di depan permainan menembak yang tadi kami mainkan.

"Ah! Mungkinkah Sakuya orang yang sedang berlutut seperti orang putus asa di depan permainan menembak?

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi kau benar, Flan. Ayo!"

Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tertawa kecl melihat mereka. Reimu juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Remilia Scarlet dan Flandre Scarlet...mereka adalah vampir yang selalu ditakuti oleh orang-orang, tapi untuk hari ini...kelihatannya saraf takut semua orang disini pada mati.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?"

"Ah, tidak...tidak ada"

"Hmmmm?"

Reimu menautkan alisnya.

"O-Oi...kenapa?"

"Kelihatannya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Ti-Tidak, aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa!"

"Kau bo-"

"Ah! Reimu-san, Kagami-san"

Seorang anak menyahut kami dari kejauhan.

"Chen? Kau menawarkan undian disini?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Ran-sama yang menawarkan"

Seorang wanita yang menggenakan gaun putih muncul dari balik meja.

"Reimu-san, Kagami-san. Apakah kalian mau mencoba lotere kami?"

"Lotere? Apa yang kalian tawarkan?" tanya Reimu.

"Barang-Barang atau perabotan di rumah kami yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Karena kebanyakan...kami memutuskan untuk menguranginya sedikit, ha ha ha..."

"Aah, kalau begitu, tidak ada salahnya mencoba"

Aku dengan heran bertanya pada Reimu.

"Memangnya apa bagusnya membawa perabotan yang sudah kau punya?"

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu?"

Aku tidak ingin bilang begitu, tapi...bukankah hal itu sama saja menambah sampah di rumahmu?

"Um...Kagami-san"

Melihatku yang sedang tenggelam di dalam ketidaktahuan, Chen memanggilku.

"Barang-Barang kami adalah barang-barang dari Mayohiga, kau tahu apa artinya, kan?"

Jujur saja...aku pernah mendengar Mayohiga, tapi aku tidak mengerti...kenapa dia membawa-bawa nama tempat tinggal mereka sekarang?

"Barang-Barang di rumah kami bukanlah barang biasa. Kalau kau simpan di rumahmu, kau akan mendapat kebahagiaan selama tujuh turunan"

"Tu-Tujuh turunan?"

Chen menangguk.

"Um! Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya, Kagami-san?"

"Baiklah...kurasa aku akan mengambilnya sekali"

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Reimu, tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Hm Hm Hm...baiklah..."

Ran mengeluarkan sebuah toples, di dalam toples itu berisikan bola-bola putih.

"Ambil satu bola dan bukalah. Kalau kau mendapat kertas merah di dalamnya, itu berarti kau menang. Fu fu fu...hanya ada satu kertas merah, lho, jadi pilihlah dengan bijak"

Aku mengambil sebuah bola, diikuti oleh Reimu. Kemudian, kami berdua membuka bola kami masing-masing.

"Ha...Hah!?"

Reimu tercengang melihat isi bola yang dia pegang.

"Hm, Hm, Hm...aku dapat merah. Kelihatannya kesempatanmu untuk membawa pulang kebahagiaan telah hilang, Kaga-"

Aku menunjukkan apa yang kudapat dari bolaku. Hasilnya...Reimu, Chen, dan Ran membelalakan matanya sambil melihat kertas yang kupegang.

"Ke-Kenapa kau juga dapat!?"

Sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk mendapat barang dari mereka.

"Tidak mungkin...ini pasti ada kesalahan"

Ran bergumam dan menautkan alisnya. Sambil melakukan itu, dia mengambil beberapa bola dan membukanya satu per satu.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Ran tercengang dan juga kesal melihat semua bola yang dia buka mempunyai warna merah.

"Ran-sama, siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Entahlah, siapapun dia, pasti dia bukan orang yang baik" keluh Ran sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Ufu fu fu fu..."

Dari pojok stan milik Ran dan Chen, kami mendengar suara tawa.

"Yukari-sama..."

Ran menggeram sambil mengepalkan tangannya melihat sebuah lubang ungu yang terbuka di pojok stan.

"Ufu fu fu...ayolah, Ran. Hari ini kan hari senang-se-"

"Mohon kembalikan, Yukari-sama! Toples asli yang anda pegang untuk pelanggan"

"Wa-Waa!"

Ran mengejar Yukari yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Aha...ha ha...ha ha ha. Maafkan aku untuk semua keributan ini, ya"

"Tidak apa-a-"

"Sudahlah, mana hadiah kami?"

Reimu tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, dia ingin permintaan pemenang harus dituruti.

"A-Aaah...undiannya kan gagal, jadi-"

"Mana bisa begitu!"

Reimu jengkel dan menggebrak stannya.

"Su-Sudahlah, Reimu. Biarkan saja"

Reimu menghela nafas kecewa.

"...Dasar, kau terlalu baik hati. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi"

Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka dan kembali berkeliling.

"Kuakui...tahun ini benar-benar lebih ramai daripada kemarin. Kalau tahu begini...harusnya aku jualan saja"

"Sudahlah, banyak kerja itu tidak baik, Kagami-kun"

"Kata-Kata yang bijak sekali dari seseorang yang jarang bekerja"

Dia mencibir seperti anak kecil mendengar ejekanku.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali..."

*GRUUUK*

Suara perut yang mengaum terdengar di telingaku, dan kelihatannya itu berasal dari Reimu.

"Kau lapar?"

Dia hanya terdiam dan menautkan tangannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu.

"Aha ha ha...ayo, kubelikan kau Dango"

Kami menghampiri jajanan yang berada di sebelah kami dan membeli 10 tusuk Dango yang kemudian kami bagi dua.

"Hei...Kagami-kun..."

Dia menundukkan kepalanya kembali dan hanya membiarkan makanannya terkena angin.

"Kenapa? Tidak apa-apa, makan saja. Nanti dingin, lho"

"Bu-Bukan itu...aku..."

"Oi"

"Kyaaaa!"

Seseorang yang mengenakkan topeng iblis mengagetkan Reimu dari belakang.

"Aha ha ha ha! Tidak kusangka kau akan datang kemari dengannya, Reimu"

Orang itu membuka topengnya, dan ternyata dia adalah Marisa.

"Marisa!? Jangan mengagetkanku, dong!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau terlihat konyol di depannya. Aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini"

Marisa berbicara dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

"Haah...ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ah, aku sedang mau mengangkut barang-barang ini"

Aku dan Reimu melihat isi kotak yang Marisa bawa.

"Boneka?"

"Alice butuh lebih banyak boneka untuk pentas bonekanya, katanya dia kekurangan pemeran di pentasnya"

"Haa...dia selalu mengadakan itu setiap acara ini, ya..."

"Ah, Reimu. Setengah jam lagi pentas kembang apinya akan dimulai, tuh. Bukankah kau bilang padaku kalau kemarin kau-"

Reimu tiba-tiba panik dan berteriak

"I-I-I-I-I-I-Iya, iya! Aku paham! Aku paham!"

"Yah...aku mencarimu hanya untuk mengingatkan itu, sih. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, aku tidak ingin membuat anak-anak di pentasnya menangis karena menunggu lama, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin melihat wajah mereka, ha ha ha"

Marisa berjalan melewati kami.

"Kau orang yang beruntung, Kagami"

Dia berbisik dan menepuk bahuku, kemudian dia berjalan pergi.

"..."

Muka Reimu memerah saat dia melihatku.

"He...Hei...Kagami-kun, dimana tempat kau lihat kembang api yang kau katakan padaku tadi pagi?"

"Aah, itu?"

Kalau aku katakan...aku yakin dia akan marah, tapi kalau tidak kukatakan dan tidak jadi melakukannya, dia akan kecewa. Argh! Bagaimana ini!?

"...Kau mau di mana? Jujur saja, aku sih sering melihatnya dari mana saja"

Dia tersenyum.

"...Asalkan aku denganmu...dimana saja boleh"

"..."

Aku tersenyum mengejek mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Kalau begitu...kurasa dia tidak akan marah kalau aku mengajaknya ke sana.

"Dasar gombal...baiklah, ikut aku, tidak jauh dari sini, kok"

Aku mengajaknya ikut denganku keluar Desa.

"Jadi...kau setiap tahun menyelinap ke kuilku dan naik ke atap hanya untuk melihat kembang api?"

Sudah kuduga, setelah kami sampai di kuil Hakurei dan duduk di atapnya, Reimu langsung bertanya padaku dengan nada kesal.

"Yah...inilah tempat yang sering aku datangi setiap tahun, aha ha ha...Entahlah kenapa aku lebih sering kemari, sepertinya...karena aku suka disini. Aku bisa melihat seluruh desa dari atas sini, dan lagi...bulan, bintang, dan cahaya kembang api yang menyala di udara membuatku tidak ingin beranjak dari sini"

"...Ufu fu...kukira hanya Yukari dan aku yang berpikir begitu. Aku juga kadang-kadang suka kemari kalau sedang bosan"

Kami menatap langit malam yang indah dan terdiam sejenak.

"Ah, kau masih makan itu?"

Aku tidak menyadari kalau dia masih memegang Dangonya.

"Gara-Gara Marisa datang, aku sampai lupa makan ini tadi" ujarnya sambil melahap Dango.

Setelah itu, hal yang tidak dapat kuduga terjadi.

"Ng!? Apa ini!?"

Reimu menawarkan Dango yang dia pegang padaku dengan muka yang memerah.

"...Kau mau tidak?"

"A-Aku..."

Dengan malu aku memakan dua bola Dango yang tersisa, tapi...setelah aku memakannya, entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

"Hei...kau tidak senang jalan denganku, ya?"

"Hah?"

Dia hari ini kenapa?

"Kau terlihat tidak senang dari sejak awal kita melakukan ini, kau marah ya?"

"Ti-Tidak...aku tidak marah"

Hanya saja...mengapa dia begitu berbeda hari ini, Reimu yang kukenal blak-blakan dan pemarah kini menjadi sedikit pendiam dan pemalu. Apa dia sedang kerasukan sesuatu?

"Aku hanya heran...kenapa kau begitu kalem malam ini"

Melihat keherananku, dia juga ikut heran.

"...Aku tidak tahu"

"Hah?"

"Aku biasanya tidak begini di depan semuanya...tapi, kalau ada kau...perasaanku jadi aneh"

"Aneh?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Aku tahu kau akan tertawa kalau kau mendengar ini, tapi aku ingin kau tahu...entah kenapa kalau aku dekat denganmu...aku merasa senang dan nyaman"

...Hah? Kau bercanda?

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar perkataannya, tapi lebih baik aku mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan, aku tidak ingin merusak moodnya.

"Aku ingin tahu perasaan apa itu, karena itulah aku sedikit merubah penampilan dan sikapku hari ini, tapi...kelihatannya rencanaku tidak berjalan baik, ya...Ufu fu fu...kaulah laki-laki pertama yang membuatku begini. Kurasa aku suka padamu"

"Reimu..."

Aku tidak percaya...dia melakukan semua ini untukku.

"Kagami-kun..."

Aku memegang tangannya dan bicara dengan suara kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu merubah dirimu sendiri"

"Ke-Kenapa? Kukira kau suka tipe wanita yang seperti ini"

Dia tertegun dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"...Khu khu...Aku hanya ingin Reimu yang biasa kukenal. Bagiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

"Kagami..."

Aku memandangnya selama beberapa detik. Tidak lama kemudian, dia perlahan menoleh ke arahku dan menghela nafas.

"Dasar...kalau begitu, kenapa aku melakukan ini. Bodoh...kau tidak pernah gagal membuatku malu"

"Apa maksud-"

Kemudian, gerakanku terhenti saat dia semakin dekat padaku, dan...

"O-Oi! Apa yang-"

"Ini adalah hukuman karena kebodohanmu"

Kemudian dia memberikanku ciuman hangat yang membuat jantungku berdetak sangat ...Inikah perasaan yang dia simpan selama ini kepadaku?

"Reimu..."

"Kau ingat pertanyaan yang pernah kau berikan kepadaku waktu itu?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku pernah memberikan pertanyaan padanya 'Kenapa kau tidak mundur dari pekerjaanmu dan hidup dengan tenang?'. Terakhir aku bertanya begini padanya di kuilnya, dia marah dan menyerangku dengan jarum-jarumnya. Sakitnya pun masih terasa kalau kuingat.

"Kau lihat pohon yang disana itu?"

Dia menunjuk ke arah pohon besar yang berada di dekat gerbang kuil.

"Setiap musim berganti...daun yang berada di pohon itu selalu berganti. Ada saatnya ia mekar dengan indahnya...ada pula saatnya ia kehilangan kecantikannya. Itu mengingatkanku pada dunia ini, walaupun terkadang para Youkai ataupun manusia bisa sangat menyebalkan dan tidak pernah berhenti membuat masalah, aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka"

"Kenapa?"

Dia memperlihatkan senyuman tulus padaku

"Karena selain manusia, mereka juga membuat dunia ini lebih berwarna, mereka bagaikan daun-daun yang berada di pohon itu. Aku tahu beberapa Youkai dan Manusia masih belum dapat hidup bersama dengan damai, tapi..."

Wajahnya memerah, tapi dia menatapku dengan serius.

"Aku percaya hari dimana Manusia dan para Youkai hidup damai satu sama lain akan tiba suatu saat nanti. Sampai saat itu, aku tidak akan berhenti dari pekerjaanku, karena aku akan melindungi mereka semua...terutama...kau..."

Reimu tersenyum dan menautkan tangannya.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Aku...ingin melindungimu...aku juga ingin selalu di sampingmu, Kagami-kun"

"..."

"Kau mau, kan, jadi pacarku?"

Dia...tidak, tidak! Ini bukan mimpi...dia benar-benar mengatakannya. Jujur saja...perkataan itulah yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan sejak lama, tapi...kini aku telah mendengarnya. Rasa senang dan bingung bercampur aduk di dalam diriku.

"Kagami-kun?"

Tapi...di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku ingin mengatakan…

"Ya"

Mendengar jawabanku dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih...Kagami-kun"

Komet-Komet dari desa menjulang ke langit dan meledak menjadi butiran-butiran warna yang indah saat dia memelukku.

"Kau lihat?"

Reimu membelalakan matanya dan terpana.

"...Luar...biasa..."

Sambil memandang kembang api yang berada di kejauhan, dia tersenyum dan memandangku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ini, Kagami-kun...tidak akan pernah"

Aku memperlihatkan senyumanku untuk membalas kata-katanya. Kemudian, kami berdua menikmati pemandangan malam yang indah.

Esoknya, Aya mengundangku, Reimu, Paris dan Rein ke kuil Hakurei. Katanya dia ingin menepati janjinya sambil memamerkan foto-foto yang dia dapat kemarin.

"Hm, Aya, kau lumayan juga"

"Waah, Aya-san, kau benar-benar hebat"

Reimu dan Paris memuji Aya sambil melihat-lihat foto yang dia ambil kemarin.

Semua gambar yang dia ambil benar-benar bagus, tidak ada yang cacat ataupun tidak jelas. Selain itu, foto-fotonya benar-benar di saat momen yang sepertinya akan dikenang oleh semua orang, baik yang memalukkan ataupun yang menyenangkan.

"He he he...itu tidak seberapa"

"Hei, Kagami! Katanya kau tidak ikut, lalu apa ini?"

Aya juga tidak lupa mengambil gambarku yang sedang bermain dengan Reimu. Aku yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebenaran lagi hanya bisa mengangkat bahuku dan tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Rein.

"Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini, tapi terima kasih, Aya"

"Sama-Sama. Lagipula menyenangkan bisa mengambil gambar orang-orang yang sedang bahagia"

"Grr..."

Rein menggeram melihat salah satu fotonya.

"Hm? Ada apa, kak?"

Paris bertanya pada kakaknya, namun kakaknya malah menoleh ke arah Aya.

"Oi, Tengu. Kenapa kau berani sekali mengambil gambar ini?"

Dia menunjukkan dirinya yang sedang terpeleset kulit pisang di fotonya.

"Ayayaya...bukankah itu bagus?"

"Bagus palamu!"

Kami semua tertawa mendengar keluhan Rein.

"Kelihatannya akan kubakar saja foto i-"

Dengan cepat Aya langsung mengambil foto yang Rein pegang.

"Jangan. Kalau tidak mau, buatku saja. Mubazir"

"Oh, begitu? Jadi kau akan menempelkan foto itu di laporan musim panas yang akan kau tempel di koranmu besok!?"

"Tenang. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, soalnya...aku punya foto yang lebih bagus daripada fotomu" kata Aya sambil menarik sebuah foto dari saku kemejanya.

"Hm? Apa itu? Coba lihat"

Rein mengambil foto itu, kemudian senyuman licik muncul di bibirnya.

"Wah...Wah...Kagami. Aku tidak menduga ini akan terjadi"

Rein tertawa sambil memperlihatkan foto yang dia pegang.

Aku, Reimu dan Paris terkejut...Aku tahu foto yang Aya ambil adalah momen-momen yang akan dikenang oleh semua orang, tapi...kenapa dia niat melakukan itu sampai-sampai dia mengambil fotoku saat aku berciuman dengan Reimu!?

"Hwaaaa!"

Paris menutup mukanya karena tidak tahan untuk melihatnya

"Khu khu khu...Kalau yang ini, aku tidak keberatan, Aya"

Reimu menggeram sambil menatap Aya dengan tatapan yang berapi-api.

"Hei! Berikan foto itu sekarang juga!"

"Aya! Bukankah kau bilang padaku kau tidak akan melakukan ini!?"

"Maaf, kawan. Godaannya terlalu besar, aku tidak tahan melihat kalian, ha ha ha"

Melihat Aya yang menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa dengan wajah tak berdosa, Reimu mengambil tongkatnya dan bicara padaku dengan nada yang mengerikan.

"Serahkan foto itu...kalau tidak..."

"He-Hei...ayolah, aku hanya bercan-"

Reimu dengan secepat kilat mengeluarkan jarum-jarumnya dan melemparnya ke arah Aya.

"Hei! Itu bahaya tahu!"

Aya kabur. Namun Reimu tidak tinggal diam, dia juga langsung berlari dan mengejarnya.

"Kemarikan foto itu!"

"Ha ha! Kau kira aku akan melewatkan berita bagus ini!?"

"Tunggu!"

Dan...inilah yang terjadi. Entah aku harus berkata apa lagi, tapi melihat dia bahagia seperti kemarin malam, itu sudah cukup bagiku.


End file.
